fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arcanum Phoenix Guild
Arcanum Phoenix Guild (アーカナムフェニックス A-kanamu Fennikkusu) is the strongest of the Unorthodox Mage Guilds. It is treated like a Dark Guild due to its housing of Unorthodox Mages. The symbol and name of the guild is representative of renewal and a second chance for the Unorthodox Mages who join. Location and Design The Arcanum Phoenix Guild building is hidden in the outskirts of Fiore, as the Unorthodox Mages are not accepted among the citizens or the normal Mages. The building lies about 3.8km deep into the outskirts, and is not surrounded by any other buildings or guilds. Despite the poor status of the guild, the location in which its stabilized is very rich in nature, being surrounded by large trees and a nearby lake. The guild building is of a very wide rectangular structure, with two flags of the guild symbol on either side of the building's entrance, and a lookout tower on the building's roof. The interior structure of the building has a three floor capacity. The first floor, which is level with the entrance, holds the guild's commons, where food and beverages are served, the Normal Job Request Board, which gathered dust and dirt, likely due to little use, and a small amusement center. The second floor holds the guild's suites. Because all of the guild's members do not own or live in a separate home, the guild building, with its wide structure, provides an abundance of small suites where the members make their housing quarters. The third and final floor is the S-Class floor, where the S-Rank Job Request Board is located, along with VIP suites for the higher ranking members. Strength Arcanum Phoenix is widely known as the most powerful of the Unorthodox Mage Guilds. Of course, this status just makes the guild more disreputable around the continent. Of the seven members of the Primordia Mages, two of them belong to Arcanum Phoenix, these being two of the S-Class Mages of Arcanum Phoenix. The most astonishing thing about Arcanum Phoenix's strength is that it has very few members, less than 35 members, yet the guild would be able to counter a large one like Fairy Tail, which holds around 100 members. Thus, most of the members have an above average level of magical power and skill. Arcanum Phoenix's top mages have made widely known names for themselves, though these names are feared. The Guild Master, Ennoia Phroneo, is known widely as the "Mastermind," due to his mastering of various forms of psychic magic. Atrax, Masson, and Drakōn are known as the "Trilogia" and are known around various parts of the continent by their aliases of "Gryphon," "Basilisk," and "Wyvern," respectively, symbolizing "Ziz," "Behemoth," and "Leviathan." After the time-skip, Arcanum Phoenix still remained the number 1 Unorthodox Mage guild. The level of its strength rose drastically over the seven years, still being able to compete with the major legal guilds of Fiore in the year x791, despite the few members the guild has in comparison. Members While most members of Arcanum Phoenix do hold an above average level of magic power, the guild accepts almost any Unorthodox Mage, whose past has been stained by rejection by the public, and the scar of the magic that caused their isolation. Category:Guild Category:Factions Category:Shiyugotenshi Category:Unorthodox Guild